When Murder and Unkindness Meet
by SirDrakos
Summary: Raven Branwen has many ghosts. Many regrets that haunt her past, but today she intends to insure that one of those is put to rest, today she hunts down the perpetrator of her tribe's woe. A monster who massacred his own family, just satiate his own lust for blood. A sequel to Sparring Grounds.
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunions

**Chapter One: Family Reunions**

The Huntress stalked her prey through the forests of Mistral, how long has it been since she had returned here? The Huntress wore; a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads which hung about her neck, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. About her skirt was collection of feathers, retrieved from the sight of the massacre, the last remnants found within a burning camp. Sheathed upon the Huntress's hip was a blade, Morrigan, and upon her head was a mask shaped like that of a Nevermore.

Once the Huntress fought to defending Humanity from the creatures of the dark, she did this no longer. Now she was a Queen of the Wilds, The Lady of the Branwens. Her name was Raven Branwen and she was here to avenged those who did not survive. Raven stalked her way through the forest, to the coming village. Her prey had been hidden from her sight for far too long, no doubt due to his dark patron. She shook her head in disgust, not at all surprised that the prey had fallen under the sway of the Dark Queen, Salem. Once Raven served her counterpoint Ozpin. Before she became awake to his lies.

Ozpin and Salem, two sides of the same coin. The pair were desperately fighting over Humans, like two children unable to share a toy. Raven would no longer take part in such a War, not one where she would not survive. She took her mind back to the day she became aware of the Branwens fate; their camp set alight and besieged by the Grimm. Her father and uncle killed, and what did Ozpin do. Nothing. After all there were only bandits and Qrow, her own brother, shared the same opinion. Because he'd become Ozpin's pet, he'd forgotten why they were the Huntsmen in the first place. Raven would not allow her family to burn, not if there were any survivors. A chance to save her past.

Despite her claims, this decision to abandon her weighed upon her mind, she remembered how they fought: her and Qrow. How she called unfaithful to the family, he called her a fool for caring about them. They had a new family now: STRQ. She was a mother, she didn't need to be caged by the Branwens. Let them burn, Qrow said. They reap what they sow. She tried to make him see the truth, Ozpin was same. He turned them into some changeling freaks, just to do his dirty work. But Qrow, none of them, would listen.

In the end Raven returned to reunite her tribe, though in doing so she abandoned the War. She had too, it would be the death of them all if they did not run. She begged Tai to come, to bring Yang too. _Yang._ She had beautiful golden-haired daughter, the perfect mixture of her and Tai. She thought of her lover, the idiot that wormed his way into her heart with his earnest desire to change the world. Raven began to quash the feeling that were rising from her stomach; the nervousness and the despair.

Since her decision to rule her people, Raven felt that she'd had split in twain. Two souls inhabiting one body, the irony not lost on her given she once worked for Ozpin. One half of her was a dark, driven Queen, fed upon the raids and carnage of her youth; it gloried in its own strengths and despised others for their weaknesses. It despised her own weakness. It was a wonderful, dark driven thing that would insure she would be safe against Salem and Ozpin's foolishness. Because it made her strong.

The other half was weak and Raven did all that she could to ignore it. It was disgusted by her choice to return, to walk a path of wanton violence and it just wanted to be a hero again. It didn't want pain to befall others and it longed to be a mother again; to hold her child to her chest and to tell Yang she loved her. To be in Tai's arms again, and to kiss and love him again. It wanted to be with Qrow, Tai and Summer again, to return to when the world was only black and white. Never besmirched by grey. She hated it for it's foolish optimism. She could never return.

Her heart fell at the thought of Summer. Sweet Summer who longed to make the world as happy as the fairy tales she read. Her prey would have to answer for that too. While she cared little for the Silver-Eyed pets of Ozpin, she care so much for Summer. Her ghost needed to be put to rest. The thought of all the happiness she shared with Summer began to choke her and her weaker half yelled for this all to stop.

 _The Strong survive the Weak perish._

Her mantra, the remainder of the fate that would befall if she stumbled. She tried to instill the lesson into the others Branwens and into Persephone. The runaway Spring Maiden. Like Raven she'd become aware of what her powers truly would lead to. A unacknowledged death. And so she fled, and came across the Branwens. Raven welcomed her with open arms, after all she'd seen the truth. There was no defeating Salem, only to avoid her gaze. But the girl was proving her unreliability, despite her great powers Persephone only had the barest control over them. She was nervous and unwilling to commit to combat, despite Raven's lessons. And yet despite this the foolish girl had offered to come aid Raven, not wanting to allow her to hunt her quarry alone.

Raven forbidden it, as despite the advantage of a Maiden, she could not allow one of Salem's chosen become aware that they harboured one. That and Raven wanted to settle this grudge by herself. Her and her prey had much to discuss and he had much to answer for. And not just the destruction of her tribe, but to take something of Salem's. An eye for an eye. Raven heard that her quarry was in Mistral killing off Huntsmen and with the opportunity in front Raven took it with both hands.

In the distance Raven could make out a village, one that had recently seen conflict. As a fire could be seen in the centre of it, and a dark figure in front of said flame. Raven entered the ruin village looking at the destruction wrought about it; she noticed the elaborate belltower at centre of the town and a nearby fountain, and deduced that such a town must've been wealthy. It didn't not spare them however, another reminder of Salem's might.

The figure still had his back to her, watching the fire in front of him. He was bigger now, clad in a sickly blue armour. She noted that it didn't cover arms, midriff and calves. Possible weaknesses for the coming battle. With that she decided it was time to face her foe.

"Turn, hellhound. Turn!" Raven called out to him.

And Fenrir Branwen turned with a wide grin upon his face.

* * *

 _Few Moments Prior_

Team CRMS put up a remarkably good fight, given the circumstances. The veteran team put a target on their backs by pushing for ventures into the Grimm Wastes, in order to discover the source of the Grimm and perhaps put a stop to it. A team as popular as they were: their proposal intrigued those among the Council.

And so it had to be stopped. Fenrir threw another body into the fire, shaking his head sadly. He wanted there to be bodies that could at least be returned, after all they fought and deserved respect for it. But alas, nothing was to remain. Fenrir shrugged to himself, the village was to look destroyed by Grimm. To place the blame at their feet. Though knowing the Council, other factions such as the White Fang may also be under scrutiny.

This would act as reminder: never underestimate Grimm. And any such plan to travel the Grimm Wastes would die with Team CRMS. As for how they became aware of such plans; Well that would lay at the feet of Professor Leonardo Lionheart. Fenrir blanched at his name, Lionheart, how ill-suited. The cowardly little man rolled belly up as soon as he could, fawning at Salem's feet like the dog he was. To be so quick to abandon Ozpin for Salem. Fenrir didn't disdain traitors, after all he was one. Cowards, on the other hand, he despised. Lionheart was simply a leaf in the wind, carried by whatever breeze blew stronger. Least a traitor stood by their convictions. Still, Lionheart made Salem aware of their popularity and so they became the first of the many Mistral teams to be culled off. Following the Silver-Eyed Warriors to the grave, one dug for them by Ozpin.

Fenrir stood in front of the fire, and watched it burn. He always enjoyed the piece of mind staring at a flame could bring; no matter how large or small. Must be the pyromaniac in him. With the fire soothing him, Fenrir thought upon what had occured over the past years. The Cabal of Salem had its latest member: Cinder Fall. Fenrir grinned at that, he like her, there was a fire in her. An unwillingness to allow anything stand against her and Salem's plans, that and she had wonderful hips. He shook his head to remove any other carnal thoughts. Instead he thought about the last time he was in Mistral, when he murdered his tribe. Oh the good old days, still rumours persist that the Branwens had reformed with a new leader or rather a returned one: Raven, Fenrir's cousin. Whatever she thought, Raven did not have Branwens Fenrir saw to that. If there was a tribe it was most likely built up with sycophants and fools. Not Branwens. And if Raven now led them?

She'd be a fool if that were true. She was allowed to escape them why on earth would she return? Fenrir wondered if he should investigate such claims, after all the Branwens could become a threat to Salem. That or simply lie claiming he was looking for the errant Spring Maiden. _Poor girl,_ Fenrir thought, his great head shaking solemnly. _To have such burdens place upon her, another sign of Ozpin's sins._ Still if the rumours were true and Raven was leader, Fenrir should really settle his grudge. After all despite claiming he ended the Branwens, the two twins still remained. That really ought to be fixed.

Suddenly his wolf ears flickered at the noise of footsteps. He kept his back to them as he continued to stare at the flame, absently he gazed up at the sky marking the clump of clouds. It looked as if it would rain soon. Then a familiar voice called out to him. Speak of the devil. He grinned, she hadn't lost any of her arrogance, this meeting was a long time coming.

"Turn, hellhound. Turn!" called Raven.

And so he did.

* * *

Raven found herself taken back at Fenrir's face. While to top half was covered by a wolfish mask, the bottom half looked so familiar to Qrow. Though broader and clean-shaven. Fenrir's hair was short, spiky with stripes of silver to be found. And behind his mask golden eyes burned.

"Hello Fenrir," said Raven, her tone strained with a bitter hatred.

"Hello Raven," said Fenrir, his tone playful at the sight before him. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"What? A girl can't catch up with her family?" Raven asked.

"Not you," Fenrir responded. "Never you."

With that he walked over to a nearby cart, upturning it with his foot, before sitting down. Pulling his own weapon out, an great chain-axe, he began to pick at the pieces of armour lodged in the teeth of it. Raven tried not to think on the implications of that action.

"Never thought you'd become a slave Fenrir," Raven muttered, lightly. Fenrir's ears flickered that insinuation, his expression, however, remained unchanged. "What did she promise you? Endless slaughter, you seem a glutton for it now."

"You're one to talk, Ozpin's little eye," Fenrir sung, not looking up from his axe. "You and Qrow both, she knows Raven. Salem knows."

Raven sneered. "I'm no longer Ozpin's chosen fool, I learned that following him is a death-wish!"

"You can't leave this war, Raven. There is nowhere to hide from this war," Fenrir laughed, a deep rumbling coming from his chest. "One way or another; you'll be force back into it and then you'll understand. This war is bigger then us all."

Raven shook her head, a light laugh coming from the Nevermore mask. And Fenrir frowned at the sound of it.

"That's where you're wrong, Fenrir, I have left and now I am free for the first time in my life." She said, gesturing her arms out wide. "I want no part in Ozpin and Salem's petty squabble and so I won't."

"You court oblivion." Fenrir grinned at her, so self-assured in that.

"Better that than slavery!"

"You're a fool to think so." Fenrir said.

"Says the slave to the free woman." Raven shot back. Fenrir for his part seem more amused then offended. His childhood among the Branwens had given him thick skin.

"My, my, what a curt response!" Guffawed Fenrir, finally looking Raven in her crimson eyes. "And what prompted you to find your freedom after so many years of servitude?"

"My family!" Raven yelled, and found herself shocked by the vitriol hatred she spewed into that. "The ones that you murdered."

Fenrir shrugged one mighty shoulder. "Am I supposed to be taken back? Or begging for your forgiveness for my actions, Raven? Because if so you'll be disappointed."

"Did their deaths mean so little to you? Are you that _monstrous?"_

"Did their deaths mean so much to you? Are you that _weak?"_

Raven could only looked on in shock, the expression hidden behind her mask. He meant every word, a small part of her always wondered if Fenrir carried any guilt for what he did. Some lingering bond of family. Despite all that she'd seen and all that she fought, she couldn't believe that Fenrir seemed to exalt in his act of slaughter. To be so proud to be the butcher.

"It's clear now, how much Salem has twisted you," she needled. "You're her pet now, just like your mother was Tyr's. Then again given your mother I'm not surprised you turn out the way you did."

Silence fell over Fenrir, he didn't respond immediately. A claw-like hand came to his head and he clutched his skull, tentatively, as if his head was aflame.

"Arrogant sow!" Came Fenrir's own curt response, if appeared his skin wasn't as thick as he once thought. "You think me a monster for what I did? The Branwens deserved it! For all their talk of 'might making right' they bled like dogs in the mud easy enough!"

"And now you're Salem's pet murderer?" Raven asked in disbelief.

Fenrir snarled in irritation. "I sit at on the right side of the true Queen of Remnant," Fenrir's eyes went wild, the look of a zealot. "She has long been denied her throne and now she will claim it. Ozpin's lies will be burned away in the fires of war and the wolves shall reign supreme!"

Raven shook her head in disgust not even bothering to mock his fanatical speech. She'll let her actions speak for her. But before it begun she needed to know one final thing. One last ghost to put to rest.

"Who killed her?"

At first Fenrir seemed confused, unaware of who the 'she' in question was. But then realisation spread across his face, any anger left replaced only with smile.

"Now we come to the meat of the issue." He grinned, showing every fang in his maw. "This was never about the Branwens, was it?"

"Tell me now!" Demanded Raven, ignoring Fenrir's jabbing.

"They were proper fighters - all of them," Fenrir said, ignoring her lost in his own memories. "They lived up to their title of warriors and faced us all without fear, just like the legends said!"

"I don't care about them! Who killed Summer?!" Raven yelled, tears threatening to stain her eyes.

Fenrir didn't answer only to pull back his armour, revealing a long scar across his chest and neck.

"She was the last one: she knew it too," Fenrir explained. "She didn't run and her eyes were so resolute, so…" He struggled to find the word. "Pure, honest, no agenda behind them, she just wanted to be a hero. Be proud of her Raven for she never felt fear, and in my long years of conflict she came closest to killing me. She was a true Huntress and we'll never see her like again."

"Why didn't you die and why did she have to?"

"Spite and Ozpin."

Raven nodded and her decision made. She pulled her blade, Morrigan, from its sheath on her hip. And Fenrir rose from his seat and he clutched his axe in his left hand. The clouds above them broke and rain began to fall. Fenrir raised his right hand, watching the droplets cascade down his gauntlet.

"Shall we not wait until the dribble abides?" He asked.

"Makes little difference to me." Raven responded.

"Justly said. Let us stand and fight!"

And the battle for revenge and retribution began.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! And welcome to the third entry in my little RWBY'verse. It's always been a theory of mine that Salem had the Silver-Eyed Warriors all killed, which is why Ozpin is kept such a close eye on RWBY. So within this 'verse I had Fenrir be the one to do the deed of killing Summer. Though she almost got him in turn. As for why Raven is here: Well, she saw her chance and she took it. These two do have a grudge to settle. Anyhow hope you enjoy, feel free to review and enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **Edit: On a whim decided to go back and fix some of the spelling errors throughout this chapter and expand here and there. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Corvids and Lupines

**Chapter Two: Of Corvids and Lupines**

Fenrir commenced the combat, grabbing the cart he was previously sat upon. He threw it towards Raven as a wooden missile. Morrigan sliced through it's wood with the ease of a hot knife through butter. With a primal roar Fenrir leaped into the fray, intent on crushing Raven beneath his iron-shod boots. Raven skipped to the left, dodging Fenrir by a hair's breadth, before swinging Morrigan down upon her foe. Hati met Morrigan and sparks flew as the weapons clashed into each other. Raven and Fenrir stared down each other as their weapons clashed, their eyes meeting with a flicker of unquenchable hatred.

Raven broke away as she was simply testing the waters, an attempt to see how skilled Fenrir was, to gauge his abilities. Fenrir advanced on her, swinging Hati in a cruel arc, Raven ducked beneath the blow with ease. With a predator's grace Fenrir reversed the swing and caught Raven with the pommel of his axe. Raven awkwardly attempted to spin out of its path, instead it caught her by her shoulder. Raven's world spun as she was launched into a weather-beaten pillar.

Raven shook her head, clearing her mind just in time to see Fenrir charge towards her. Raven rolled just as Fenrir's knee connected with the pillar, the sheer force of his charge snapping it inwards.

Both combatants paused to look up, watching the building shake before becoming stable again. With calm ease Raven sliced at the pillar, Morrigan slicing through it with the same ease it cut through the cart. Fenrir glared daggers at Raven.

"You bitc-"

Fenrir was cut off by a ramshackled hut falling on him.

Raven retreated back to the square, giving herself space and time to formulate a plan. Though she loathed to admit Fenrir was faster then she thought, especially given his size. But it's clear his hatred for her had blinded him to any form of strategy, she had exploit that. Aim for the clear chinks in his armour: calves, arms and his midriff.

With a stratagem formed Raven prepared as she watched debris from the hut fly to pieces; Fenrir broke free with a roar and fixed his golden eyes on Raven. Grabbing a fist-sized piece of debris, Fenrir launched it at his cousin.

Contemptuously, Raven simply swiped it back. "What's wrong?" She mocked. "Too dull-witted to think of any other plans to attack? Or maybe you're afraid?"

Raven was taken back by how Fenrir quickly closed the gap between them, Hati swinging out again in deadly arcs. This time however, Raven was ready, she spun and danced over the swings of Fenrir's axe. Before Morrigan sliced out catching Fenrir's calf, drawing blood. Fenrir grunted catching Raven by the shoulder, and throwing her aside like she weighed nothing.

Raven flipped landing elegantly on her feet, staring in confusion at the fact she drew blood. _Fenrir's actively turned his aura off?_ She thought in confusion. _If so, why?_ Raven decided to test her theory. She charged Fenrir, and using a piece of wall as a springboard she brought Morrigan down upon Fenrir's skull. Fenrir jumped back to avoid the blow, and then proceeded to lash out with Hati. Morrigan was raised and the weapons clashed again.

This time Raven angled Morrigan so that the axe slide down the blade, lodging itself in the earth. Fenrir, surprised by his disarming, lashed out with a back hand. Raven slide beneath the blow and swung for his neck. The blow connected but this time his aura was active.

Fenrir yowled in pain and anger, Raven paid for her blow as he responded by punching Raven's gut with enough force to send the mask from her face. Raven rolled in the dirt, _least I know he's willingly turning his aura on and off_ , she thought in pain. _His semblance must be of some use if he's willing to take blows, then rather drain his aura._ She looked up to see Fenrir chuckling at the discarded Nevermore mask.

"No more masks, cousin," he said, removing his own wolfish mask from his face. "Let us finish this, face to face."

With that he rushed her, and this time he revved up Hati. It's teeth snarled through the air clashing against Morrigan, tearing through the blade with ease. Raven yelled in pain as Hati grazed her, Fenrir followed up with a headbutt. Raven leapt back attempting to gain breathing space. But Fenrir bulled on, utilising his size and the natural strength that came with it.

"Did you think me easy prey?" Fenrir asked scornfully. "That I would be left frightened with indecision that my cousin had come back to avenge her teammate? Do you think so little of _me!?_ "

Raven deflected another blow, but the more this combat dragged out the weaker the chances of a clean kill diminished. Raven was master with her blade, and fought with the precision of a Huntress born. Fenrir combated this by turning his whole body into a weapon: fists, elbows and knees. He didn't care if he took a blow, just as long as he landed one.

A third stalemate ensured. Golden eyes burn into red. Fenrir rolled his shoulders placing more strength into the clash, Raven lashed out with a leg. Fenrir stumbled and Raven pressed her advantage. Fenrir sneered as the crimson blade came close to his throat, his free hand grabbed the blade and grunting through the pain, Fenrir smiled at his cousin delighting at the shocked look upon her face.

"What a katana, Raven." Grinned Fenrir.

With that Fenrir snapped Morrigan.

Raven stumbled back and quickly re-sheathed her weapon, pulling a blue blade. Fenrir threw himself at her; one hand was his axe and the other the broken shrapnel of Morrigan. He became a savage blur, his fury unleashed, spinning and stabbing at Raven in anger. Raven parried a blow from Hati, only to catch a slash across her chest.

In his enthusiasm Fenrir went to stab, Raven dodged to the side and brought Morrigan down on his arm. Again his aura wasn't active. The shock of pain causing him to drop the shard of Morrigan.

Raven had little time to celebrate as Hati swung out knocking Morrigan from her grip, Fenrir grinned at her, he looked like something from a nightmare. A crack of lightning illuminated his murderous silhouette, a blow from Hati knocked Raven to the ground. Fenrir's hand grasped around Raven's throat and he dragged her to her face. Her legs lash out, expert kicks knocking Hati from Fenrir's grip, though apart from that they did little else. She may as well been kicking a mountain.

As Fenrir choked Raven he noticed the fountain, a leer came about his face. "Do you want to know the best way of dealing with vermin, Raven?" Fenrir sneered, at his struggling cousin as he dragged her to the fountain. "You drown them!"

Raven only had the briefest moment to catch what little breath she had as Fenrir plunged her into the fountain. He projected murderous glee as he held Raven under the water, oh how he longed for this. All the jeering and the mockery of the past, how she belittled him and his mother. Now it can finally be put to rest.

Raven struggled, her hands attempted to claw out Fenrir's eyes. He merely moved his head, before biting down on one of her fingers. "No!" He thundered. "Once I'm through with you Raven I'm going to find the Branwens, and deal with them once and for all! Now do me a favour and die!"

Raven felt her world darken. Her aura can't protect her from this, she only had one choice.

Fenrir growled in shock as suddenly his grip on his cousin disappeared, his hands clasping one and another. He watched at as a raven suddenly flew from the fountain over to Morrigan, and changed back to Raven. Fenrir stared at her in confusion and shock. He was aware she was once a spy for Ozpin, but not to this extent. To become an aberration.

"Hypocrite!" He bawled at her. "You call me a slave? And yet you have a portion of his foul magic,"

Fenrir shook his head in disgust. "One way or another: You'll have to return to the War."

"I'm staying out of this madness!" Raven responded, rubbing his throat.

"Ah yes, killing me will definitely not draw Salem's eye on you." Fenrir shot back.

"You won't be missed, besides soon as you're dead we'll just scatter," jeered Raven. "Salem is not as all-seeing as you think."

"Self-righteousness has always been the weapon you wielded most comfortably, shame you fall short with the blade," Fenrir mocked.

Fenrir marched over to grab Hati, intent on finishing this. Suddenly a thin bolt of lighting struck him, causing him to bellow with pain. Raven heard the sound of rushing footsteps, as suddenly someone drop-kicked Fenrir sending him flying into a nearby building.

Raven turned to be greeted by the sight of a seventeen year old girl. She wore a simply brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. In her hand she clutched two crescent shaped blades in her hands. She was Persephone, the Spring Maiden. And she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Teacher!" She cried in panic, running to Raven's side. "I couldn't let you face the Kinslayer on your own. You've trained and protected me: time I returned the favour."

Raven pushed her away as she rose wobbling to her feet. She already revealed too much to Fenrir, if he discovered she harboured a Maiden. He couldn't be allowed to leave here alive. He wouldn't.

"What are you doing? He's one of Salem's creatures, and if she finds out you'll be hunted!" Raven said, turning on Persephone. "Leave me now and let me finish this."

Persephone chewed her lip contemplating her choices. "I'm staying and I won't let him kill you. Not if I can do something to help."

Raven grunted in annoyance and frustration. Her plan had escalated to far beyond her control, now all she could do was survive. Make sure she lived and to protect the tribe.

"Fine, stay and fight," Raven said to Persephone. "But only use your lightening powers, hide them in the storm above."

"But teacher-"

"No Persephone! If he realizes you're a Maiden, he will kill you!" Raven barked at the girl. "Do as I tell you only through that will you survive!

The girl nodded, and Raven hoped she followed her orders. If Fenrir leaves her with knowledge that she had a Maiden. They would be nowhere they could hide to escape Fenrir and Salem's wrath.

Suddenly the debris Fenrir was under exploded in a red inferno. Raven and Persephone stood ready for battle. With Raven getting a sinking feeling that things had just gotten a lot worse.

A strange red energy coalesced about Fenrir, as he crouched on all fours like a beast. His eyes were now narrowed slits and his grin was rictus. His hands dug into the earth and his armour burned with a crimson power. All previous wounds Raven had scored simply re-knitted themselves. Least the process looked painful for Fenrir. Though Raven doubted that it truly did hurt him, as when it happened he simply let out something that was a growl of both pain and pleasure.

 _His semblance,_ Raven thought in shock. _It's_ _some kind of battle enhancer, that's why he didn't want to lose aura when he could survive the blow. It's his fallback._

Fenrir left a parting glance on the incomer to the fight and Persephone flinched. The sheer burning intensity of anger and hatred making even a Maiden flinch in fear. Fenrir's eyes then turned to glared at Raven's. The anger in those eyes was of a grudge nursed; fed with bitterness and hatred over the long years. One which Fenrir intended to end this day.

"If you acknowledge the existence of the Gods," Fenrir slurred, his breathing strained. "Start praying now!"

With that he then lunged ready to tear apart Bandit Queen and Spring Maiden alike to pieces.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so a Maiden joins the brawl and things are gonna get intense. Man, family reunions bring tears to my eyes. As for Persephone I made her design be effectively what Vernal wore. Mainly because I kinda thought if Raven wanted to pretend she was the Spring Maiden she wore the previous one's hand-me-downs. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to drop a review and have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire Burns

**Chapter Three: The Fire Burns**

Fenrir landed among the pair like a meteor, his aura burning across his body. Raven raised her arms in an attempt to protect herself from the flare of aura that burned from Fenrir. Persephone was not so lucky, thrown like a rag-doll by the inferno of Fenrir.

Around the Faunus there was only steam, the rain evaporating as soon as it touched his flickering aura. Raven looked up to see the silhouette among the steam, Fenrir, who suddenly threw himself towards her like a cannon. Raven brought swung Morrigan which Fenrir caught on his arm, sending it spinning from her grip. The second blow knocking Raven to the floor.

She watched as a grin came about Fenrir's face, as he leaped into the air. He positioned himself in the air to insure that he'd land elbow first crushing Raven's midriff. Before he could land, Persephone shot out like a rocket, drop kicking him again in the ribs. Fenrir rolled across the dirt, before recovering and launching himself into the fray again. Like the blow did nothing at all.

It unnerved Raven, there was no growls or roars or oaths of pain being bellowed. Only his predator breathing, and the look of calm fury upon his face. He entered some form of trance or zen-like state with his semblance active. And it chilled Raven to her core.

Persephone fired out shots at Fenrir, but the Faunus simply raised his arms to block the blows. He swung his fist downwards, as Persephone dodged, catching the great limb in the dirt. Seeing an advantage Raven charged only to be smashed aside by a fist of concrete as Fenrir tore his limb out of the ground.

Persephone slid, blasting him with ammo, but as she attempted to slide through his legs, Fenrir's fist came down. He dug his talons into her stomach, burning her aura as he did. Persephone screamed in pain, which was quickly cut of when Fenrir slammed her to the ground.

His ears flickered and he turned to see Raven charging; banshee scream on her lips. He threw Persephone at the charging bandit, who simply leaped over the missile. Fenrir grinned, so much for caring for family.

Raven slashed and stabbed out with her blade but now Fenrir was the one that dance around it. Until his knee came up catching Raven's gut, Fenrir's semblance then burn through causing the Bandit Queen more pain.

Suddenly another bolt of lighting struck Fenrir, finally drawing a grunt of pain from him. He fell onto his knees as the aura around him burn across his back, fixing any such wound made. Fenrir then threw his head back, roaring, and a red energy burst about him. Raven was thrown back by the violent force, as the rain pouring turned into steam.

"Teacher!" Persephone cried out into the steam. "I cannot see!"

"Then rely upon your instincts like I taught you!" Raven yelled in response.

Idiot girl did she pay not heed to Raven's training?

"Don't be so hard on her cousin," Fenrir's voice cried, Raven turned to only see nothing but she knew he was there. "The student is always the reflection of the teacher, perhaps you didn't learn as much as you thought at Beacon."

Fenrir's mocking laughter echoed throughout the village, somehow even quieting that of the storm raging above them. Raven growled in frustration and anger, she would not fail her. She would not allow this mockery to stand. Fenrir's laughter continued through the steam, and Raven felt her rage build. Suddenly as she stalked through the steam she felt her back against something. She turned and swung Morrigan, which Fenrir caught in his hands.

He forced the blade down before smashing his fist into Raven, as she flew back she felt him grab her ankle. Fenrir turned and threw her into a charging Persephone, the pair becoming a tangle of limbs as they rolled in the dirt. Fenrir guffawed again at the sight, Raven couldn't beat him. He had killed giant Grimm and slaughtered Huntsmen and Huntresses by the droves. Raven and her little recruit would die here.

Fenrir charged again high off the power that his semblance gave him, here and now on the field of battle. This where he belonged and he loved every second of it. Raven and Persephone jumped to the side. Each avoid his fists, Fenrir advanced on Raven once again. He swung down but this time Raven used her foul magic, bestowed upon her by Ozpin, to dodged and weave about his blows. Fenrir sneered and snapped at the air, hot on her trail.

"Fight me Raven," sneered Fenrir. "Show me your slashes, stabs and quick-draws. I want to watch. I want to laugh."

This was interrupted at Persephone jumped onto Fenrir's head. She latched her legs around his throat and slashed at his skull, Fenrir's aura held as the flurry of blows. His hands latched down on her legs keeping her trapped into place and he proceeded to slam her against the ground. Persephone yelled in pain, but proceeded to slash and shoot at Fenrir. He couldn't fault her for her bravery, misplaced as it was.

Raven suddenly came in low slashing at his legs, Fenrir roared. Damn his unreliable aura, it there was one fault with his semblance it was how it fluctuated his aura. One moment he was unstoppable, next he was weak as a babe. He grunted as he threw the girl off of him, and lashed out with his foot. Raven slid to the sid and use his knee as a springboard. Roaring as she brought her blade down on his skull, Fenrir responded with his own roar and threw up his fist to clash against her blade.

Blade and limb fought as the aura of the two combatants burned. An immovable object had met an unstoppable force. The stalemate was broken by another strike of lightning separating the pair. Fenrir rolled through the dirt before crashing against a ruined hut. He panted all to aware that he was running out his aura. His semblance drained it, pushing it into overdrive. He had to finish this fight. He glanced and noticed Hati was still embedded into the earth. He charged towards the axe roaring as he did so. Raven's eyes widen as she realized the threat, and leaped towards her cousin in an effort to stop. Fenrir simply laughed as he battered her aside.

Clasping the haft of his axe, Fenrir poured a portion of his might into the weapon. Causing it to burn into violent life; a roar as it revved louder than any Grimm. He grinned, he wasn't out of this melee not yet. Persephone and Raven looked up at the nightmare figure of Fenrir. His axe burned with the same power of his semblance.

"This ends here," he roared. "This ends _now!_ "

"Couldn't agree more," rasped Raven, her aura nearly it's end.

The bandit pair broke away as Hati smashed into the earth, Persephone fired shots while Fenrir simply held his axe to guard him. He ignored as he limped after Raven, his axe swinging.

"I'm gonna kill you," he said punctuation the sentence with a swing of his axe. "I've dreamt of this moment," another swing, another miss. "To fight you and to show how mighty I really am."

Raven swung her own blade, the battle taking its toll, and Morrigan and Hati clashed again. "You are going to pay for what you did."

Fenrir and her roared as they weapons clashed, both of them pouring their might into the swing. Two cousins; both opposites, one a servant of darkness, the other servant to herself. The pair were at an end, strength faded. But both still determined to see the other dead. It was their hatred that fueled, hatred that drove them.

Even till the end.

The dust settled from the clash and Persephone saw a figure marched out the bout: It was Raven. Persephone grinned, of course she won. She was unstoppable. She was indomitable. She was-

"Teacher look out!"

Raven only had the briefest moment to turn to suddenly feel a weight crushing her throat. And golden eyes burned. Fenrir clutched his head in anger and pain, blood ran down his face in streams. His eyes were bloodshot and his armour rent. And yet he just won't die.

Fenrir collapsed to his knees, death-grip still tight around Raven, and his heavy breathing increased. He heard the click of a gun and turned to see the girl pointing her weapons at him. Her hands were trembling. Fenrir absently wonder if she was afraid for Raven or scared of him.

"Run along child," he rasped. "My quarrel is not with you, on your way and I will forget you even aided your sweet 'teacher'."

The girl shook her head. Admirable but foolish. "She saved me, I won't leave her."

"Some peasant girl she took of the streets, eh?" Fenrir said, cocking his head. "Or some other 'heroic' deed that led you into the arms of those bloody murderers!"

"Something like that. Now let her go or I will shoot."

Fenrir laughed and blood erupted from his maw. He'd over-strained himself. He looked up at the skies to noticed that the rain clouds had gone and the sun was beaming down. Fenrir's ears twitched at the sound of the rustling of many feet. He looked up and noticed a hunting party of bandits. They must have been draw here by the combat. The foremost one; a scruffy looking fool, with a pistol with a knife taped to it approached.

"Put our leader down, or I will shoot you in the face." He said, adding his own weapon to the number threatening Fenrir.

"You shoot I snap: simple as," Fenrir said, squeezing Raven for emphasis. "I'm a stubborn fellow, one shot won't do me in."

"How about twenty?" The idiot boasted. And with that the collected hunting party pulled out their own guns.

They all looked ram-shackled things, but no doubt they would killed Fenrir. He looked down at Raven and weighed his options. Revenge or survival. Both were so tempting. But in the end it was an oath sworn that swayed his mind.

"Let her go, Kinslayer." The girl said. "I will make your end swift. More than you deserve."

Fenrir grinned as he watched the bandits flinch. Good to know that he had not be forgotten, that the destruction of the first Branwens had not be so easily lost to whatever lies Raven filled their ears.

Fenrir chuckled at that. "You know nothing. You trust a backstabber and a betrayer. In the end all of you are expendable. So name your preference: axe to the front or the knife in the back?"

"Let. Her. Go."

It was time to end this farce.

"Fine. Catch little girl!"

Fenrir threw Raven's body over to the side and like a dog the girl followed. Yelling out fears for her 'teacher'. Fenrir charged, not the bandits, but his weapon and mask. Snatching them off the ground he ducked and dived through the rain of ammo. Thank the Gods they were poor aims. Something tore through his shoulder and he growled in anger. As he ran from the village he sliced through a building- to create a makeshift cover.

Fenrir growled to himself as he disappeared through the forest of Mistral. He swore this would not go unremembered.

* * *

Raven panted slightly as she felt the water slid down her throat. The water easing the pain she felt her throat. The hunting party had sat her down on a nearby piece of debris as they patched up her wounds. She pushed them away in anger, she'd heal on her own terms. Frustration and anger burned Raven: It went so wrong. Fenrir, while wounded, still escape. Some bandits followed his bloody trail, but it abruptly finished near a river. No doubt he cleaned his wounds and escape.

Persephone approached her and Raven waved the rest of the bandits.

"Teacher we will get him next time," she said. Idiot girl.

"They will be no next time," Raven rasped.

"What?"

"Don't you understand! Fenrir was caught unawares here. He already fought, he was tired and yet we still failed to kill him. If he or Salem ever come after us it will be on their terms. Not ours!"

"Then what do we do?"

"We break camp and find somewhere else to settle."

With a downcast look the girl went to park orders at the bandits. Raven shook her head in anger and doubt crept into her mind. Persephone was weak, so weak. Her powers should have killed Fenrir yet he still lived. And if he was only one member of Salem's Cabal, Raven did not want to meet the others. The Maiden's are not safe with Persephone. The poor girl would be hunted.

Raven watched Persephone as her own plan formed in her mind. One that would insure the safety of the Maiden powers.

* * *

"You were only meant to deal with team CRSM. Not get into a fight with your cousin!"

Quick as a flash Fenrir's hand lashed out around Lionheart's neck. Since escaping his former tribe, Fenrir fled to Haven academy to inform Salem of the detail. Instead he was met by a chastising Lionheart. Something Fenrir would not allow.

"Shut your gob, you useless, spineless worm! I refuse to be told like one of your students!"

Lionheart thumped ineffectively at the arm as Fenrir lifted him off the ground. Fenrir's patience was at a wit's end, he sported a dozen wounds from Raven's battle and his headache was burning. He was in no mood to be talked down to by the likes of Lionheart. Suddenly, a tentacle came from the shadows, calmly setting itself upon Fenrir's arm.

"Calm yourself Fenrir," came the calm voice of Salem from the Seer. "Place Lionheart down."

There came a thump as Fenrir dropped the Headmaster with a sneer. Lionheart quickly retreated behind his desk,cowering at the sight of the Grimm and the Faunus. Fenrir inclined his head towards the Grimm.

"Now explain to me: why do you try and kill Raven?"

"She came for me," Fenrir explained. "After me for revenge, but I outlasted her and her little helper. A hunting party of bandits show up so I ran."

"Why did she want to kill you?"

"Summer."

Lionheart gasped at that. He was aware that the Silver-Eyed Warriors were hunted by Salem. For the sin of being Ozpin's creatures, it still unnerved him how casually they spoke of the myths and legends of yesterday.

"I see," Salem said. "You mentioned a helper?"

"Some brat," Fenrir said. "Or maybe something else. Lionheart you said your Maiden left, how old should she be?"

"Seventeen or near enough."

"Hmm? The girl matched that age. A possible lead?"

The Seer casually waved a tentacle. "It is of no matter, we know where to find the Fall Maiden. The Spring Powers are not needed yet. Let the Branwens stay in their squalor until we have confirmation that it really is the Spring Maiden."

"Raven would have killed her if she knew anyhow. She wouldn't miss that opportunity." Fenrir said.

"Fenrir you are to return to the Grimm Wastes. I will enlighten you to your new assignment then."

With that the Seer Grimm turned back to and retreated back to it's room. Hidden from prying eyes. Lionheart simply placed his head in his hands in fear, while Fenrir sneered down at him.

"So much for the bravery of Huntsmen," he shook his head. "How you managed to worm your way into Ozpin's circle is anyone's guess. Another sign of the frailty of that failed King. Salem will rule."

With that Fenrir left the office. He was to return to Wastes like Salem ordered. Fenrir grinned to himself as he marched down Haven's corridors.

 _Next time Raven._

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so the fic is finished and the cousins clash is over. For clarification the only reason Salem doesn't care much for the Spring Maiden is that she's not needed just yet. And Fenrir thought if Raven did have a Maiden should would most likely have killed her by now. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to drop a review and have a good one.**


End file.
